elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tuindal
Tuindal is an Altmer baker residing in Kvatch, located near the bridge to Castle Kvatch. Interactions The Sweetroll Killer To find the Sweetroll Killer terrorizing the city of Kvatch, the Vestige inquires four individuals who have been targeted by them. Tuindal is one of these four individuals. Dialogue ;The Sweetroll Killer "Not you, too? Can't you people just leave me alone? I come out here to think and all I get is suspicious glances and unfounded accusations." :Accusations? Is this about the sweetroll you received? "You know I'm a baker, correct? So who else could be the Sweetroll Killer? Imbeciles. Despite the threats and the loss of business, I did receive one of those menacing sweetrolls. The note inside even predicts my impending death." ::You're not worried? "Would it do any good? From what I've heard, everyone who receives these prognosticating pastries dies, despite the explicit warnings. Who am I to suppose I can avoid the fate that so clearly awaits me?" :::Did you know any of the killer's other victims? "I met some of them when they came to accuse me of sending the threatening baked goods. As if I'm the only baker capable of making sweetrolls in the entire Gold Coast! They ran. They hid. They avoided others. And then they died, each and every one." ::::So you're going to do the exact same thing? "No, I have work to do and my life to live. At least as long as I'm able. People enjoy my cakes and pies. I'd never deny them such delicious treats. But why do the predictions of a tasty bun concern you, I wonder?" :::::Someone hired me to find and stop the murderer. "Seriously? Well, good luck with that. I truly wish you well. All the same, I'll continue with my chosen course of action, seeing as how no one has been able to stop the Sweetroll Killer so far. Unless, of course, you have a better suggestion …?" ::::::You should keep doing what you are doing, remaining in plain view. ::::::You should alter your routine so the murderer can't find you. "You're suggesting I challenge fate? Alter my comfortable schedule in hopes of avoiding certain death? I suppose that makes a modicum amount of sense. Anvil is nice this time of the year. And the pirates do appreciate a good sweetroll …." ::::::I need to continue my investigation before I suggest what you should do. "I suppose I'll be here a while longer, relaxing before I need to return to my ovens and cooling racks. But eventually I have to get back to work. My sweetrolls won't make themselves, you know." Quotes *''"Enough! I answered your questions and you had your say. Now let me enjoy a few more blessed moments of peace. They may be my last, after all."'' – After being inquired and advised. *''"It appears your predictions of fate were right. I came to Anvil, breaking my usual routine, and still no sign of this 'killer.' I do wonder if this sweetroll I received was merely a gift from someone else?"'' – In Engra's Hostel Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Altmer Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males